Till Death Do Us Part
by The Marauders Minus Two
Summary: James is trying to ask Lily to marry him, but the marauders aren't helping much.


Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part

_ _

_We own nothing,too bad. If you want to know a little back story on why Sirius is a bit sad later on, go read My name is Sirius Black, ( by Kaydi)_

** **

"Sheesh!What is James doing in there?" Remus asked.He was standing outside the door of the bathroom in their dorm room. 

"I don't know," mumbled Sirius.He stumbled over to the door and pounded on it."James!Open the damn door!"

"Shut up," Peter mumbled from his bed where he was still trying to sleep with little success.The bathroom door opened slowly, revealing James, several cans of hair gel, hairspray, and his wand.His hair looked the same as usual, only a little more greasy than usual.

"James!What is that?A Snape impression?" asked Sirius.

"Shut up!" James shouted. He stomped out of the bathroom mumbling.

"What's up with him?" asked Remus.

"I'm not sure," said Sirius."But I have to use the bathroom, now!"He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.James was now pacing the dorm room, a nervous expression on his face.

"James, what's…" Remus began, but was interrupted by Sirius's angry voice.

"God James!What the hell did you do in here?It reeks!" 

"Anyways, James, what's wrong?" Remus asked.James shook his head and continued pacing the room.Sirius emerged from the bathroom, looking refreshed and awake.

"What's up with Prongs?" he asked.Remus shook his head and sighed.

"Don't even bother asking," he said.

"Oh Prongs!" Sirius shouted."What's up?"James groaned and continued pacing."Tell me!Tell me right now!" Sirius demanded.

"You are annoying!" shouted James, still not answering.

"I know," said Sirius."Now would you tell us already?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to ask Lily to marry me, alright?Now leave me alone!" he shouted quickly.Remus and Sirius stared at each other.

"Oh," said Sirius, sounding a bit surprised."Go for it."

"Yeah," said Remus."Good luck."James made a face and stormed out of the dorm room.

"He's nervous," said Sirius."Really nervous."

"Yep," agreed Remus.

Later that day, Sirius entered the Gryffindor common room to find James kneeling before Peter, professing his love.Remus was watching attentively.

Sirius made a face, and began to shout, "No! No! James, you're marrying the wrong person! Don't do it!" 

Remusgrinned and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. This is justPlan B, in case Lily says no."James glared at them and if looks could kill, both Remus and Sirius would be smoldering piles of ash at the moment. 

Just then, James's worst nightmare came true, and Lily walked into the common room.She stopped to say hi,and noticed her boyfriend, on his knees, in front of his friend.Sheraised an eyebrow, then shook her head, muttering, "I don't even want to know."Then shewalkedup the stairs to the girl's dorm.Remus and Sirius held their laughter in as long as they could,but failed. They burst out laughing.Jams glared daggers at them. 

"I'm practicing, you moron!" James shouted, then stormed out the room, bumping into and scaringthe life out of a couple of first years. 

Remus and Sirius looked at Peter, who shrugged helplessly. 

"He forced me!"Theystared at him doubtfully. "What? I'm serious!"Siriusshook his head, and covered his face with his hands.

"When will the torture stop?" he muttered.

Remus shrugged. "It's your name. You're stuck with it."

James finally came down several hours later, to find his friends in the common room.Remus was chasing Peter, and Sirius was lounging on the couchwith his current girlfriend of the week. 

"Guys? Can we talk?" Remus looked up from wherehe was sprawled on the floor, Peter a few feet behind him, also on the floor. Peter had fallen and Remus had tripped over him.Siriuslooked up and jumped up, much to the dismay of the girl in his lap. 

The Maraudersquickly left and hurried up to their dorm.James sighed and began to pace again.He dropped on the bed, and pulled out a small blue velvet box, which he opened to reveal a large blue tinted diamond. 

The Marauders stared in wonder. Sirius whistled. 

"I can't do this," James said, shaking his head."I just can't.What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no," said Remus."She's Lily.She loves you."

"Yeah," said Sirius."Why would't she say yes?"James smiled a little.

"But what do I say to her?" he sounded worried.

"How about will you marry me," offered Sirius.James shook his head.

"I want to say more than that.I want to tell her how I really feel about her."

"Well, there's always those dreams," said Sirius.

"Shut up!" James shouted."I do not dream about Lily."

"But we know otherwise," said Remus.James shook his head in disgust.

"Really, though, what do I say?" he asked desperately.

"Do I look like I know?" asked Sirius."Just pretend it's Peter."James gave him a look and tossed a pillow at him.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Lily at seven tonight at the lake," he said."I just don't know."He sighed.

"Just go with it, Prongs," said Remus."Just say what you feel."

"And if you get any ideas beforehand," said Sirius."Write them down!"James nodded, and left the room.

"God, he's a wreck," said Sirius once he was gone.

"Well, would you be any better?" asked Remus.Sirius got a distant look on his face as if he were somewhere else.

"Well, I'll never know that, now will I?" he said in a bitter tone.

Remus realized what he'd done."Oh, I'm sorry, Padfoot.I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Oh, no, really I'm fine," said Sirius.There was a moment of uncomfortable silence."So, do you think Lily will say yes to him?"

"Well I hope so, or we'll have a very mopey Prongs on our hands," said Remus.

"Well, maybe we could help him along a little," Sirius grinned at his idea.

"Uh, I sense an idea coming on," said Remus.

"Prongs could use our help, Remus," said Sirius."Ya know, in case things start going wrong."Remus frowned.

"I guess so," he agreed reluctantly.

"He said at seven by the lake, right?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," answered Remus still sounding doubtful.

"Great, let's go!" said Sirius enthusiastically, grabbing Remus by the arm and dragging him towards the lake.

"Shh, they're coming," said Sirius from behind the bush.

"Really?" asked Remus, peering out from behind a nearby bush.James and Lily were walking hand in hand towards the lake, talking quietly.James led Lily to the lake's edge and turned to face her.He took a deep breath.

"Lily, I brought you out here to ask you something."Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

"I-uh- I…" James stammered.

"English James," Sirius hissed.James' head jerked up at the sound of Sirius's voice.Remus gave Sirius an evil glare.

"Anyways, uh- I was wondering—um…"

"Yes?" Lily looked at him expectantly.

"WillyoumarrymeLily?" he asked quickly.Sirius shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Lily, patiently.

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius now revealed himself from behind the bush.James shook his head violently and mouthed no.Lily turned around.

"Oh, hello Sirius," she said pleasantly.James groaned.

"Come on, ask her already," said Sirius.

"Maybe I would if you'd go away!" hissed James.Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and yanked him down behind the bush once again.James cleared his voice and began to speak again.

"So, anyway, Lily.What I was trying to ask you is,well, uh.."

"Just say it!" Sirius and Remus shouted from behind the bush.

"Oh, just get out from behind there!" shouted James, sounding exasperated.Sirius and Remus emerged from behind the bush.There were a few seconds of silence.

"Well?" Sirius said finally.

"Go!" James shooed him away.Sirius shook his head.James groaned and turned once again to face Lily.He took a deep breath.

"Lily, will you marry me?" he said suddenly.She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Say yes! Say yes!" shouted Sirius.James gave him a look that clearly said shut up.He was too busy paying attention to Sirius to realize when Lily cried "Yes!Yes I will!" and threw her arms around him, knocking him to the ground.Sirius and Remus cheered.

"Go Prongs!We knew you could do it!"James was too busy paying attention to Lily to notice.

"We'll be together forever," James whispered to Lily.She smiled back.

"Till death do us part," she said.Then, she frowned.

"What is it?You haven't changed your mind?" James said worriedly.

"What did you do to your hair?" Lily asked, grinning.His answer was drowned out by laughter from Sirius and Remus.His temper finally breaking he decided to chase them around the lake.Lily shook her head.She'd always liked James, though he and his friends still acted childish, even at the age of seventeen.But, boys will be boys.She grinned as she watched her future husband chase his best friends around the lake, and decided to join in.


End file.
